


Love You With My Hands Tied

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Adultery, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts like this, the calm before testosterone and teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You With My Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1297](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1297).



It always starts like this: with a deliberately slow swallow, a lingering lip along the edge of a tumbler quickly drained of its contents. Zach knows exactly what he's doing on the other side of the room, knows how to get hazel eyes trained on him in an instant.

He tips his head back as he laughs at some random man's random comment and Karl wants to sink his teeth into the exposed notch of his throat.

"A word?" is all he says as he hauls Zach away by the crook of his elbow, paying little mind as Zach pretends he cares about this shit conversation, whatever it's about. Doesn't matter now; they both know as much.

"What floor?" Zach asks, getting into an elevator as it opens.

"Thirteenth," Karl replies. He watches Zach lick his lips as the door close, then bangs on the button again for another lift to arrive.

Zach grabs him by his jacket as soon as he walks out into the corridor, and he's a far better sight than the mud-colored wallpaper. Karl tries to steer them toward his room as they grapple with each other, growling under his breath with every nip to his jaw, his earlobe. Once they're inside, he pins Zach to the wall, finds the swell of his bottom lip and pulls. He shoves a thigh between Zach's legs, the resulting gasp leaving him rock hard and aching.

"You were watching me," Zach whispers, as if it's any sort of surprise. His brown eyes are wide and glassy as he takes Karl's fingers into his mouth, sucking all the way to the base, tonguing the ring of gold. It's too fucking hot; Karl gets the urge to choke him right here.

"Fuck," he hisses instead, hips bucking at the sight, distracted enough for Zach to flip their positions. Then Karl's pressed into the wall, Zach grinding his hips against him. Zach makes quick work of their ties, their belts. He lets Karl's fingers go with a final suck, faint strings of saliva clinging between the quivering tips and his open mouth.

"Think I want to fuck you tonight," Zach murmurs. Karl thrashes, pulls on his suit jacket.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Stop me," he dares, the flash of a challenge in his eyes. He rubs his stubbled cheek against Karl's ring, nothing but mischief in his smile, and when Karl tries to grab at his wrists, Zach dodges him easily, forcing Karl against the wall, face first. Karl heaves out a breath and feels his stomach contract against the wallpaper, all that beige and brown. He can barely get a thought straight before his trousers are down and Zach's planted a damp, devious finger between his cheeks, stroking the spot where no one but Zach goes.

Karl groans and sags forward, traitorous thighs already inching apart, knowing he's beat. Zach takes a moment to bind Karl's wrists at the small of his back with his own tie.

"Tell me not to stop," Karl hears, like warm froth against his ear, the scent of Zach seeping into his pores. Another finger joins the first to open him up; Karl's hands fall slack inside the knot of his tie.

"Don't stop," he sighs, close enough to feel the rumble of Zach's laughter against his cheek.

"Oh, Karl," he whispers, chiding him. "You know I never will."


End file.
